Not Expected
by Moonie3
Summary: Emma's cousin, Hannah, lives with her. She finds heartbreak and love in the town of Rock Creek. Please Review!!!


I do not own any of the Young Riders characters. I do own Hannah Murphy.

  


Not Expected

  


Chapter 1

  


"Hannah, are you alright?" Emma asked her young cousin for the fourth time since she came home from an evening with, James Lucas. When she came home she ran to her room and hadn't come out since. Lou and Emma were trying to talk to her, but no words would come from her mouth. Hannah was laying down on her bed with her back facing the ceiling, while tears poured down her porcelain face. 

"Will you just leave me alone for awhile," she called out to Emma and Lou where they were behind the door. Reluctantly to two good friends went back to where the boys were eating their supper.

"Is she alright?" asked Jimmy in a very concerned voice. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he didn't like seeing Hannah this way, none of the riders did.

Hannah Murphy had come to the Way Station to live with her cousin Emma. Her father was killed in a stamped, and her mother died two years back due to illness. Emma was the only family the sixteen year old had. When she had come to Rock Creek five months ago, she was a wreak. The first few days she was there she locked herself in the spare room, scaring Emma and the riders out of their minds. Finally, after weeks she felt like she belonged, she felt loved. Everyone one at the Pony Express Station loved her too. She had great relationships with all of the riders, once she opened up to them. She had found her new family.

"To tell you the truth Jimmy," Emma hesitated, "I really don't know."

Teaspoon mumbled something before talking to the close knit group. "She is acting like she did when she came here," he remembered out loud. The others nodded in agreement. Those first few weeks that Hannah had come were not good ones.

"It was probably that James guy," accused Cody, "I knew I didn't like him from the moment I met him."

*You probably didn't like him because you were the one that wanted to have Hannah all to yourself* Ike signed slyly with a wicked smile plastered to his handsome face. The others laughed at Ike's comment, everyone knew Cody had a thing for Hannah. They continued to eat their supper with friendly banter towards each other. 

"I'm going for a ride," Hannah said by the door way to the bunkhouse. She was wearing a brown pair of pants and a off white blouse on her small, frail body. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a french braid that stopped at her back.

Before anyone could say anything, the door was slammed closed.

Emma sighed with frustration,"Will one of you boys go after her, it's getting dark and I don't want her alone in the state she's in right now."

All of the young boys, including Lou, jumped out of their seats to go after her.

Teaspoon got up from his seat also,"I think Miss Shannon meant only one of you go after her."

They all hung their heads," I'll go," Buck called before he shut the door. 

Buck quickly saddled his horse and rode of to the river, where he knew his friend would be. He was right, she always went there when she wanted to left alone or just wanted some quiet time. She was sitting on the edge of the ground by the river.

He sat next to her silently. After a moment she finally realized she wasn't alone. 

"Did Emma send you out here?" she asked annoyed. 

Buck nodded, " Yes, she's worried about you, we all are."

Sighing Hannah laid her head on Buck's firm chest.

"You want to tell me what happened," it wasn't really a question. He knew she would tell him, she told him everything.

"Well," she stammered, "I was stopping by James' house because I left something over there, and we were going on a picnic anyway and I saw him with Mary, his sister's friend. Oh, Buck it was horrible, they were kissing and...," Hannah started to cry again. Buck held her tightly, he didn't want to let her go. 

Like Buck, Hannah didn't want to let go of him either. She felt safe in his arms. It was different when Buck was holding her, than it was with James. Buck was sincere and he brought comfort to her in his embrace. With James, he just wanted passion, she didn't feel anything when she was in his arms.

The two friends sat there in the darkness for a moment longer.

"We should get back," Buck said helping her up, she nodded in agreement. 

Before Buck could get on his horse a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to Hannah where she embraced him with all the compassion she had in her, he did the same.

She pulled away, "Thank you, I really don't know what I would do without you," they looked into the opposite eyes. Putting his hands on her soft cheeks, Buck gently pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't pull away, instead she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Finally they pulled away from each other, both blushing.

"We should go," said Hannah, "they're probably worried."

With that the couple rode back to the house, the happiest they had ever been.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
